Taken by her, Caught by him
by Written-Ideas
Summary: How far will you go if your beloved is captured by a pureblood? Sure, they own the world of vampires but that won't stop a certain vampire hunter. Akiyama Megumi will do her best to rescue a certain blonde haired vampire, Ichijo Takuma. Please Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, enjoy and err, i don't own Vampire Knight. If i did.... *mumbles to herself* err, nothing! Anyway, this is my first time doing this type of story. I hope it's good!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_To love one,  
Should not be done,  
For your heart is enough for the world,  
Let your feelings of love be swirled._

* * *

A young woman stood there, in a strapless black dress and wore the same coloured gloves that are made for dances. Why, because tonight is the event where she'll finally rescue _him_. Him who? Well, who else except for Ichijo Takuma. It took almost a year but she finally found him.

That stupid, rich pureblood, Sara or something like that, took him. As she wore her gloves, she remembered the first time she met him. A total idiot she was.

Flashback,

" Hello there, my name is Ichijo Takuma. You can call me Takuma. You're the new student right? Well, I'm the vice-president for the Night Class." A blonde haired boy said with a smile.

" Y-yes, I'm the new student." The new student said, awestruck by his good looks. " My name is Akiyama Megumi. A pleasure to meet you." The blonde haired wonder chuckled at the girl's reaction. Currently, she was trying to carry her books as her green eyes widened curiously at her surroundings. Her long peach like hair was tied in a ponytail.

" Can I ask where is the principal's office?" She asked, timidly. Takuma laughed before pointing into a direction. The girl couldn't help but think that even his laughter sounds so melodious. Something is definitely wrong with her.

She smiled thankfully at him before leaving, with a serious look on her face. She can't fall for any people here… especially not vampires. That's a huge taboo for vampire hunters.

" She's kind of cute, isn't she, Ichijo?" Aido asked, looking at the older vampire.

" Yes, she is. But don't go bullying the new girl, Aido, especially not one with a reputation for killing vampires." Takuma said with a smile.

" A vampire hunter, is she? Then, I'll watch out for her."

At the principal's office,

" So, can you please be the other prefect?!!" A middle aged man begged the younger girl. The younger girl looked nervously around. " S-sure, Cross-san…"

" Yes, thank you, Megumi-chan!! I knew I could count on you! Currently, there are no rooms available, I hope you wouldn't mind sharing with some other girls. I'll let my daughter bring you." Then the door opened and it was officially the start if school. Who knew that being a prefect would come down to this…

End flashback.

Elsewhere,

" I hope she's still alive. The life we live in is too different yet too alike. I hope she's still alive. It won't matter if I'm dead anyway… It's strange, to be talking to myself. Maybe I have gone mad…" A blonde haired vampire said to himself as he remembered the meeting he had with a certain vampire hunter.

Flashback,

" I see we meet again, Akiyama-san."

" Megumi. It's Megumi, not Akiyama-san. And I'm glad we're meeting again. You seem nice, unlike the ones I usually… deal with. I figured with your resources, you'll be able to find who I am."

The blonde haired vampire smiled at her. " Yes, you figured correctly. Would you like to accompany me out tomorrow?" Megumi smiled at him.

" Are you asking me on a date? I will have to say no. It's not good to date you."

" Me? Is there something wrong with me? It isn't a date. It's just a friendly talk between two co-workers. We are both striving for the same goal, after all, Megumi-san."

She smiled at him. " Ok, I'll have to agree since you put it that way…"

" Megumi-chan!! I need your help!! The girls here are going crazy!!" Yuuki shouted from her spot.

" Coming, Yuuki-chan!! Damn, where's that Zero!?!" She shouted to herself before leaving to help Yuuki. " Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Takuma-kun!!"

Aido stood next to him. " First name basis is it? What happened to not hanging out with a vampire hunter?" The younger blonder haired vampire teased.

" Well, Kaname-sama wants me to find out what she wants to do. To be loyal or to betray."

" Right… Whatever you say, Ichijo."

Little did he know during that time that maybe he should have followed his own advice.

But now, it's too late to change it anyway…. At the same time, two people thought of only one sentence and that sentence is,

" I hope you're safe…."

And with that, the night shone brightly as danger is approaching the two lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, enjoy and err, i don't own Vampire Knight. If i did.... *mumbles to herself* err, nothing! Anyway, this is my first time doing this type of story. I hope it's good!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_When you feel the need,  
Do you always heed?  
Listen to your heart,  
And follow your dreams by doing your part._

* * *

" Are you ready?" A woman asked herself. She bit her lip. Her heart racing, god knows how much per minute. She remembered how fearful she was… It was after many 'dates' only did they realise how much they liked each other. But both of them were too worried about the rules to admit it. Why I said liked? Well, it is because it is now they love each other.

* * *

Flashback,

" So, umm, what are you doing tomorrow?"

" Nothing. Do you have something in mind, Megu-chan?" The said girl smiled.

" No, I don't. I thought you had something planned. You always do."

" Akiyama! It's duty time, stop talking to that… vampire." Zero said. Megumi nodded. " I'll see you later, Takuma-kun. I apologise for Zero's behaviour." Then she ran off.

Later that night, her hands started shaking. She saw how determined Yuuki is for wanting to make chocolates. She decided to help her out. " Hey, Yuuki-chan! I'll help you out." She started writing down the recipe and saw Yuuki looking confuse. " Hmm? Is something wrong, Yuuki-chan?"

" What are you writing, Megumi-chan? I don't understand…." Megumi looked at her own handwriting and nodded. " Yeah, me too. I'm still not good in writing… Well, it can't be helped…" Yuuki looked confuse. " Not good in writing?"

" Yes… You see, I'm one of those people who have horrible handwriting. If I write slow, only then will my handwriting be readable. I don't really know why but, it can't be helped."

Yuuki stared at her. " Ok, let's begin, Yuuki-chan! We need……."

A few hours later,

Both of them blinked. " What settings did you put, Yuuki?"

" Err…. I don't know…"

" Well, I think you used the wrong settings." Megumi said, looking at the chocolates. Can chocolates be this… burned? Can chocolates even be burned? " Well, at least two of it is save. How about I take one and you'll take the other?" Yuuki smiled sheepishly at the other girl before nodding.

The next day, however, was the scariest day ever for the both girls as they watched all of the girls stand behind bars, hoping to be the first to give their chocolates first. Valentine's Day is so wonderful, don't you think?

Megumi and Yuuki stood in the middle. " Ok, let em out!!" Yuuki shouted at the gate keeper. As soon as they got out, they took their time to get to their respective gates. Without even looking, Yuuki turned towards Aido. " No asking for blood types and stop making them faint, Aido-senpai!"

Yuuki walked away and tried her best to control the crowds of girls. Kaname seemed a little annoyed by the scene. Somehow, Yuuki managed to fall down and Zero mysteriously appeared. Megumi looked behind her, knowing that it is Takuma.

That's when she remembered the thing she forgot. The Valentine's Day present for Takuma. She slowly turned behind, not ready to face him. She wondered to herself as to how she could have forgotten something so important. She blushed. Why should she care so much? Her mind kept asking her.

" Hi there, why's your face red? Are you sick, Megumi-chan?" Takuma asked, worriedly.

" W-what?! N-no! I mean- Err" She inhaled and then exhaled, calming herself down. "I'm not sick, Takuma-kun."

" Oh, I was frightened at that thought. If you were sick… I won't be able to see you." he teased. " But then again, you'll suffer more without me there, wouldn't you?"

" It's not fair! The prefects always get the good guys!" A girl shouted from the crowd as heat rushed up to Megumi's cheeks.

Later that night,

Megumi puffed up her cheeks. She had spent a lot of time being glared at. It is rather frightening for her. That Takuma, he's going to get it from me one day. Megumi thought.

" Welcome back, Akiyama-chan…" A girl said in a sickly sweet voice.

" Ari-san? What is it?" Megumi asked. She never liked her roommate. Ari's obsessed with the Night Class and is bent on getting rid of Megumi because the Night Class (Takuma.) pays attention to her. That's when she saw it. " My chocolate!!" Ari grinned at her before throwing the chocolate into her own mouth.

Megumi stood there, too shock to move. The chocolate is gone….. It's really gone… Megumi thought to herself. Then she stared at Ari. Ari just grinned at her, happily. Megumi slowly let her mind process this. Ok, the chocolate is gone and she won't be able to give the valentine's present to Takuma.

Why did she want to give it to him in the first place? That's when she remembered. She quickly ran out the room to make another batch of chocolates. She ransacked the whole kitchen to find the ingredients but the only thing she found was… sugar.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. " There has to be another way… Maybe… I could just… No! I will never buy chocolates to give. It's stupid! If we want to give a present to someone, handmade is the best choice to show our love, right?! Ok, ok… calm down, Megumi, no point in freaking out. Think… think! Maybe I could buy the ingredients… it doesn't take too long to make chocolates… I'll make it!" Taking her wallet, she rushed off to town.

* * *

" Thank you, miss!! Come again!" Megumi smiled at the shopkeeper and nodded before rushing back to the kitchens. She sat down on the floor as she waited for the chocolates to be done.

The next thing she knew is…

" Megumi-chan!! Wake up! You know you can't be sleeping in the kitchen, you'll catch a cold." Yuuki said, frowning at her friend.

Megumi stirred awake. She stared at Yuuki, thinking she forgot something important. Then she blinked her eyes. " My chocolates!!!" She shouted before checking her supposedly nice chocolates. " Oh no…. I did my best but still…. I'm hopeless… Yuuki, what am I going to do?!" Megumi begged Yuuki for an answer as tears flowed down her face. " First, I forgot to bring it with me and then Ari ate it. T-then I went to buy ingredients because there wasn't any in the kitchen and now… this!" She complained.

Yuuki sat down next to her, offering her hand. " I… I don't really know, Megumi-chan. Why don't you buy some chocolates for Ichijo-san?" Yuuki said, carefully. She's afraid that any wrong word will make Megumi feel worse.

" Buy…? I can't do that, Yuuki! If you were meant to give someone you love a present, shouldn't you make them filled with your hard work?! I just…! I can't! I'm sorry, Yuuki, for yelling at you but that idea is… foolish… I'm just really… sad that I couldn't get him one in the end."

" It's alright, Megumi-chan. I'm sure Ichijo-san will understand." Megumi hugged Yuuki. " I'm so glad to have a friend like you, Yuuki-chan. Hey, wait, how'd you know I was getting if for Takuma?"

Yuuki started to laugh. " It's obvious you like him, Megumi-chan. You should know by now that he feels the same way."

Megumi smiled sadly. " Yes, but this is just for now. We can't be together, Yuuki. He's a vampire and I'm a vampire hunter. You know that equation can be mixed. It's just like positive can't be with negative."

" True love conquers all, isn't it, Megu-chan?" Yuuki asked, looking up at the stars.

Megumi chuckled. " You're too innocent, Yuuki. Well, I really hope so but I don't think I can call my admiration for Takuma as true love, Yuuki. Or is it because of your infatuation to Kaname-senpai." Yuuki turned bright red as Megumi continued to laugh at her friend.

* * *

" I can't stand it… I'm going to see him! If not…. If not, he might like another girl already!" With renewed determination, Megumi walked into the Night Class's classrooms. She walked in and nearly jumped at everything. Every single vampire stared at her as she continued walking.

" What's a vampire hunter doing here?" A vampire spat out, as though the words vampire hunter is poisonous. Megumi hurriedly walked. That's when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Aido 'Idol' Hanabusa.

" Sorry, I wasn't looking, Aido-senpai."

" What are you doing here, Megumi-chan?" Aido said, teasing her.

Megumi blushed before looking at him. " I'm here to see Takuma-kun, if you'll excuse me." She said before hurriedly walking passed him. She then found the doors she was looking for. She slammed it open and as soon as it opened, every single vampire was staring at her. "Excuse me, may I speak with Ta- Ichijo-san for awhile?"

Kaname looked at her from where he was before giving a nod to Takuma. Takuma nodded back at him before walking to her. They walked next to each other in silence. They stopped walking once they reached a fountain. " So-" They both began at once. " You can go first-" They said in unison.

Megumi laughed and Takuma joined in soon after. " How about I start?" Megumi asked. Takuma nodded at her with a smile. " Ok, so, umm… I'm sorry! I don't have any chocolates for you! First, I forgot to bring it to you at that transaction. Then, Ari ate it. Soon after that, I had to buy ingredients because the kitchen finished. I fell asleep and the chocolates were… inedible. I yelled at Yuuki when she suggested to buy chocolates because I don't believe in buying chocolates when you wish to give it to the person you love!" Megumi's eyes widened and immediately, her hand flew over her mouth as she squeaked.

" Did you… did you hear what I said just now?" Takuma chuckled. " Loud and clear. I have had enough of this game of tag. I mean, both of us like each other, so why don't we just start dating? For once, don't care about vampire and vampire hunter. Just be who we are."

" But, you know it's not allowed for us to even be friends."

" Yes, that's true… Well, true love conquers all." Megumi stared at him before laughing. "That's exactly what Yuuki said. Well, ok then, let's take our chance now, Takuma-kun. But I'm going to need protection if they found out, those Day Class girls are going to kill me."

" Don't worry, I'll protect you." Megumi rolled her eyes. " Right…" Before they both started laughing. Who knew what challenges they would have faced… if they did, would they have changed their choice?


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, enjoy and err, i don't own Vampire Knight. Anyway, this is my first time doing this type of story. I hope it's good! Please take my polls!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_When at times your faith is weak,  
It will be stopped if hope you seek,  
For even a minute without hope,  
Will make you mope. _

* * *

" Why are you wearing a dress?" A voice asked the woman. Megumi sighed.

" Aido-senpai, what are you doing here? I'm about leave you know? Please move out of my way now?" She went to the side and tried to get out the door but Aido used his hands to block the way.

" You're going to find him, aren't you? No wait, you're going to rescue him, aren't you?"

" Aido… you know I won't stop looking for him. I've never stopped."

" Ok, before you go though, come with me. Everyone else is waiting for you."

" Hey! Don't you dare carry me! I can walk, you know?"

" Yes, but you're too slow. Come on. I still can't believe we became friends in the end." Megumi smiled for the first time in eight months since Takuma was captured. The day she befriended Aido Hanabusa was a day she can never forget…

* * *

Flashback,

" What do you think you're doing?" Yuuki asked, looking at Megumi with a frown.

" Sneaking out…?" Megumi said, unsure. Yuuki shook her head and sighed. " Why are you sneaking out?" Megumi smiled at her. " For fun. Besides, I'm meeting Takuma and you won't stop true love, would you?" Yuuki looked defeated. " Ok, you can go but be back soon!" Megumi hugged Yuuki. " I will!" Then she ran off to meet Takuma.

However, the person she found was someone she least expected. It happens to be the other blonde haired vampire, Aido Hanabusa. " What are you doing here, Aido-senpai?"

" I could ask you the same thing, vampire hunter." Immediately, Megumi placed her hand at her leg. Like Yuuki, she kept her weapon there. But unlike Yuuki, her weapon is claws. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aido said with a smile. Then he looked down. That's when Megumi noticed her frozen with ice legs.

" What do you want, Aido-senpai?"

" Your help." Megumi blinked her eyes. " My help? For what?" Aido looked reluctant to say something. " Ichijo's birthday is coming soon and we have to get the presents. Unfortunately, everyone made me in charge of that. Since you're his _girlfriend_, don't think we wouldn't find out, Megumi-chan. Anyway, since you're his girlfriend, you'll know what his like. So, come on."

He picked her up before running off into town. " Hey! Let me go! I don't need to be manhandled!"

When they finally reached, Megumi slapped Aido over the face. " No more manhandling me." Aido grabbed her wrist. " You shouldn't hit a vampire, vampire hunter." Megumi smirked. " And you shouldn't touch a vampire hunter." She said, grabbing her own hand back. Aido smiled. " I think we'll be great friends." Megumi nodded. " I'll agree to that."

" So where first, your highness? Wait, have you gotten a present for Ichijo?"

" Actually, I haven't and I know the perfect place." The next place they stopped was a bookstore. As soon as Megumi stepped into the bookstore, her eyes seemed to sparkle more. She started grabbing manga from here and there. " I don't think he has this one. Oh, he doesn't have this. I'm sure he'll let me borrow this. Oh, Bleach!! Is that Rave Master?!"

Aido stood there, absolutely unsure about what is going on. All he knew is she took one full basket of books. Correction, Megumi said it is manga. Aido rolled his eyes at that thought. Megumi laughed at Aido's reaction when the price for the manga was revealed.

* * *

" Are you still mad at me?" Megumi asked Aido, stifling her laughter at his pout. Aido turned to glare at her before turning his head to face the front once more. Megumi looked thoughtful before she smiled again.

" Come on, Aido!" She dragged him to a café. " Two, please. Thanks." They both sat down as Aido stared at her questioningly. " Well, what are you waiting for? Order something, Aido." Aido stared at her before pointing at something. The waiter left and both of them sat in silence.

" What are we doing here? Why are we here?" Aido asked, breaking the silence. Megumi smiled at him. " Well, you were unhappy. I thought after you try one of the desserts here, you'll feel better." Aido nodded. The desserts came and Aido stared at it.

" Go on, try it." He took a bite before he let a smile appear. " It's not bad." Megumi laughed. " See, I told you so." They continue eating in silence. As soon as they walk outside the café, they saw a flash of blonde and red hair pass by. " Is that…?" Megumi started.

" Shiki and Ichijo." Aido said before Megumi started to run after them. "Hey! Come back!" Megumi waved at him. " You go on back! I'm going to help them!" She said while running.

Aido shook his head but decided to let her go on. She's a vampire hunter after all. However, what he doesn't know is that she is a very bad vampire hunter.

* * *

She reached the scene in time to see the vampire turn to dust. Then she turned her attention to the girl on the floor. " Yuuki! What are you doing here?" Megumi walked to Yuuki and helped her out. " Oh right, happy birthday, Takuma-kun." Megumi said, smiling at her boyfriend.

Now that she thinks about it, she has been smiling a lot lately, thanks to him.

* * *

Megumi had insisted that Shiki, Zero and Yuuki went back first. Now she's walking with Takuma. " So, umm, here's your present, Takuma." She said, handing him a badly wrapped present. She grinned. " Never was good with wrapping. So, open it." Takuma chuckled before unwrapping the present.

He smiled at Megumi. Inside the wrapper, he found a scarf and a necklace. The necklace was simple with only a gem in the middle. " Thank you, Megu-chan."

" Well, I'm glad you like it. I mean, it was handmade. I didn't know if vampires get cold or not. That and the necklace, you don't have to wear it if it looked too girl-like for you. You could just keep it in the pocket, if you want…" Takuma smiled before unhooking the necklace and wearing it.

" It compliments my eyes, I think." Megumi laughed. " I guess it does, Takuma-kun."

Takuma leaned down and gave her a kiss.

End Flashback

* * *

Megumi sat in the car, silently hoping that Takuma have survived long enough for her and probably everyone else to save her. " Takuma, please be save…" Aido looked at her and smiled sadly.

Elsewhere,

" Tell me what Kuran Kaname is planning, Ichijo-san." A girl asked. Takuma bit his lip to force himself not to succumb to her ways. " Very well then. There will be no food for you, tonight." The girl walked off with a cold look on her face.

Takuma looked down and frowned. At his neck, the necklace that was his birthday present from Megumi shone brightly. He held it.

" You better be safe, Megu-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review, enjoy and err, i don't own Vampire Knight. Anyway, this is my first time doing this type of story. I hope it's good! Please take my polls!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Take every chance,  
Life is like a dance,  
A form of art,  
You must try not to break apart._

* * *

" Kaname-senpai, Yuuki-chan, everyone else. How have you been?" Megumi questioned.

" Why don't we get down to business? I'm sure that is what you want." Megumi smiled sheepishly. Kaname sure knows her attitude. " You have found where Ichijo is hidden and you wished to go alone tonight?" Megumi became serious and nodded her head. " Do you know that is pure suicide?"

" I do. But I would like to ask. Why are we talking about this in Cross Academy?"

" Kiryuu Zero least expects us to return here for a meeting. What makes you so sure you could go in and get out of there alive? There is over 20 or more vampires there as well as a pureblood. You could very easily be killed."

" Then what do you suggest, Kaname-senpai?! Leave him there?! I rather not leave him there. I don't know what is happening to him and that's… that's just frustrating. The only good news I have is that he is still alive!"

" Calm down, Akiyama-san. I suggest you take a rest tonight. We'll discuss this more tomorrow." Megumi sighed. " I'm sorry for shouting, I'm just really irritated. I want to see him again."

" I understand, Akiyama-san. Get some sleep." Megumi nodded before leaving the building. She continued walking and saw a familiar building. She immediately ran into that building. She stared at the inside of it as her eyes started watering again.

" Brings back memories, doesn't it?" A voice said.

" Rima-chan, Shiki-kun." Megumi greeted as she remembered what happened previously. " It sure does… but not all of them are happy…"

* * *

Flashback,

" Care to dance, Megu-chan?" Megumi laughed at her supposedly hidden boyfriend. She offered her hand and they went to the middle of the dance floor. " Don't blame me if I stepped on you. I've only dance about once in my life with this one boy."

" Oh? Is he good looking?" Megumi smiled.

" Oh, I don't know. He might be…"

" Well, then, it's a good thing I'm not bad looking either."

Megumi smiled at him. As the song ended, Yuuki suddenly appeared next to her. " You've got prefect duties, Megumi-chan. Come on, you can dance with him again later." Megumi nodded and smiled at Takuma before leaving.

* * *

" Well, I've got to hand it to you, Yuuki-chan. I like the dress you chose for me. This strapless black dress and nice gloves to match can really compliment my looks. Thank you, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki smiled at her. " You're welcome. The dress that Kaname got for me seems different doesn't it? I wonder where he got it from…"

Megumi smiled. " Well, since I'm relieving you from your duties. Go and dance with him." Yuuki smiled brightly at her before leaving.

" Akiyama." Megumi turned around at the sound of the voice.

" Ari? What are-" Suddenly, something hit her and she became unconscious. Two other girls stood next to Ari. " Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean… sure she danced with Ichijo-senpai but… isn't this going too far?" One of the girls asked.

" It's for the best. Don't worry, no one will know."

* * *

" Hey, Cross-san, where is Megumi?" Takuma asked, worried when she still haven't return for so long.

" I… don't know. She should be back by now. I'll go look for her."

" I'll come along. I wonder what is holding her…"

* * *

" Awake already, Akiyama? Well, enjoy the dive. I hear you're afraid of water." Megumi shook violently. It is not a lie that she is scared of water. Ari got annoyed and pushed her onto the school's pool. Nobody ever used the pool here because previously, someone died and this happens to be a restricted section.

A twig snapped as Megumi plunged into the water, too shock to even scream as she dive deeper into the water. " Megumi!!!" She could hear someone scream.

Takuma and Yuuki rushed to the scene. Takuma, seeing the body of Megumi thrown into the water, immediately jumped in after her. Yuuki, on the other hand, rushed to stop the girls that did this as the girls ran from the scene after their shock in seeing Takuma.

As soon as Megumi and Takuma were out of the water, the other Night Class appeared and so did Zero. Zero helped Yuuki with the girls and now with all of them there, Takuma was checking Megumi's pulse.

He smiled. " Ok, she's still breathing but I think we should let her rest for the day. In the meantime, what were you three thinking? Why would you hurt a fellow student especially one that is a prefect?" He asked, turning his glare towards the girls.

" It was Ari's idea!! She was jealous of Akiyama-san and so she thought of this as a revenge for having your attention!" One of the girls' blurted out. Ari immediately glare at her before looking nervously at anywhere but the blonde haired vampire.

" Cross-san, can you please take the girls to your father? Ask him for a good punishment for these girls because if it were up to me, I'll…." Takuma stopped, leaving the threat hanging.

Yuuki nodded her head, nervously. She has never seen a mad Takuma until now. Slowly, all of them left, leaving Takuma with Megumi. But before the last person went, a warning was given to Takuma.

" Takuma, you fell in love with a human girl. You know that is not allowed, do you not? Especially a vampire hunter." Takuma nodded at Kaname. " Then why do you do it?" Kaname asked, already knowing the answer.

" Because true love conquers all and I am willing to take a chance, Kaname-kun. You know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?"

" Yes, I do. But the path you are in now…. Betrayal is a scary thing and you will soon learn that. Be careful, Takuma." Kaname turned to walk off but turned to look at Takuma once more. " You're a good friend, Takuma." Then he left for real this time.

" You can get up now. I know you're awake." Takuma said, looking at Megumi. Megumi slowly got up and coughed. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but, well, err, I haven't got a good excuse." Takuma chuckled then he looked serious.

" If I knew that they were going to do that… I didn't know they would have… I should have gotten here sooner-" Takuma was cut off by a pair of lips placed on him.

" Good. You were getting a bit annoying. Come on, I need to stop any severe punishment for the girls." Megumi said, dragging the now daze Takuma.

* * *

" Megumi-chan?! You shouldn't be walking about!" Yuuki scolded. Megumi smiled sheepishly at her. Kaien looked at her and looked at the girls that threw Megumi into the pool.

" I have decided to suspend them for a month from school after that incident." Kaien said, looking for approval from Megumi. Megumi frowned.

" No, I don't think they should be suspended."

" You want a better punishment for them?" Kaien asked.

" No, I think they should just stay in school." Megumi said. " They've suffered enough." The two girls bowed thankfully at Megumi before leaving but Ari continued glaring at her. "What is it, Ari? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Megumi said, turning her cold stare to Ari who stumbled a bit at the sudden anger.

Ari immediately regained her composure. " I don't need your pity or help. I don't mind being suspended. You have no right to pretend that you care about me!" Megumi walked towards her as Ari backed away, slowly. Megumi placed her hands on Ari's shoulders as Takuma smiled. She's handling the situation well. That was what he was thinking.

" You do need my help because I care about you, Ari. People will care for you if you care for them in return. You know, life is not simple. Things and accidents will throw you off course but you must keep trying. No matter what, don't give up. I know your parents died in a car accident and you were mad at them. No, you're still mad aren't you? Mad that they left you and your younger sister. Don't think I don't know. So, you need to let go of that hatred. Find a new resolve, start anew and do not hate but love. Ari, the world will stay corrupted if hate continues to rule it." Megumi said, staring the Ari.

Slowly, Megumi hugged Ari. The latter looked shock before she hugged back and started crying. " You're right… They left us! I mean, how could they?! They promised to stay with us forever!" Ari cried out. Megumi laughed. Ari stared at her, anger evident on her face. " I'm sorry, Ari. It's just, don't you see? They promised to stay with you forever in" Megumi placed her hand over Ari's heart. " here, your heart. Maybe now you'll start anew."

Ari swallowed. " I… I'm sorry and thank you." Megumi smiled before releasing the girl from her hug. Aido stood there along with the other Night Class as well as the Cross 'family'. Takuma on the other hand walked to Megumi and smiled at her. Kaien smiled at the young girl in pride. This is a true vampire hunter.

" Here, have some water, Megumi-chan." Yuuki said, offering a glass of water. Megumi widened her eyes before backing off. " No!!!!! Get that thing away from me!! I'm not going to drink for the rest of my life!!! Go away Yuuki!!" Megumi started to run around the room with Yuuki on her trail.

The audience merely watched in amusement. Some of them started laughing. Perhaps they should really stop Megumi's fears of oceans, pools and anything with a large body of water.

" No!! Takuma!! Don't you dare help her!! Gah!! I'm being chased by two crazy people carrying water!! Aido-senpai!! Help me!!" Aido chuckled before shaking his head.

" Monsters, I tell you! You're all monsters!!"

By the end of the day, they managed to make her drink water. Problem is, how to teach her swimming? Another adventure for another day…


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review, enjoy and err, i don't own Vampire Knight. Anyway, this is my first time doing this type of story. I hope it's good! Please take my polls!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Love can make us do things,  
Even the strongest of kings,  
Can never stop us,  
And yet, love is both a blessing and a curse._

* * *

" So, that's the plan? We just infiltrate with _that_ plan?!" Megumi questioned, annoyed with that idea.

" Yes, do you have a problem, Akiyama-san?" Kaname asked with an amused smile. Megumi glared at him. " No, of course not!" She shouted, sarcastically.

" Very well. Then we shall leave tonight." Kaname said as Megumi had an annoyed look. Did he just not noticed her being sarcastic or is he really that dumb?

Megumi went out and sat down. The person she least expected, sat down next to her.

" What is it, Ruka-san?"

" You know, I understand how you feel."

" Oh really now? I never could get you. You're with Akatsuki now and still, I know you still have an infatuation with Kaname."

" That's why I understand. Not exactly but I know what it's like. How to not be able to understand love but feel it all the same."

Megumi laughed a humourless laughter. " I don't understand, you know. How we became friends in the end when I knew you dislike me so. Maybe the oldest of foes can unite with a common enemy." Ruka smiled. " I suppose so. Since I am your… friend, I will help you save Ichijo. He is my friend as well." Megumi nodded as they looked at the sky, hopeful for the return of Ichijo Takuma.

* * *

" Are you sure you're not going to tell me? Is Kuran Kaname that good of a friend? Or are you protecting someone else? A girlfriend, maybe?" Takuma winced. " Oh, a girlfriend? Then I should tell you that I will find her and I will kill her." Takuma's eyes turned red for a second. " Enjoy your stay here, Takuma-kun. But you'll soon tell me…"

The girl left silently. Takuma thought to himself that he shouldn't have done those things… The things that Megumi will remember of him are his betrayal and his own stupidity. He can't believe how he could have done that. Megumi… he wondered if she gotten over him or if she's married or maybe dating somebody else or… she died. He winced. If he hadn't followed and hadn't listen to Ichio… maybe none of these would have happen.

* * *

Flashback,

" What is going on, Takuma?! You've been down lately and I noticed something different with Shiki-san. You have to tell me what's going on!" Takuma stared at her, sadness and guilt evident on his face. He turned away as the girl in front of him sank down to her knees and started to sob.

" Megumi…. I'm sorry but I can't get you involve." He said before leaving.

" I'm already involved!!!" She shouted, slowly getting up but failing miserably.

* * *

Knock. Knock. " I'm coming in!" A girl shouted, opening the door. She slammed open the door and slammed it shut, staring at the shock girl inside the room.

" Ruka-san. I heard you were locking yourself inside your room that you share with Rima-san."

" You've heard right, Akiyama-san." Megumi smiled a not friendly smile at her.

" Both of us has been defeated by a common enemy and yet also our best friend. Love is such a horrendous and wondrous thing, isn't it? You like Kaname but he loves Yuuki, my friend. Another person in your life loves you and yet you do not acknowledge him." Ruka glared at the younger girl.

" Who are you to say this thing?"

" I am Akiyama Megumi. Unlike you, I probably have it easier since I found the one I love but unlike you, I know he is hiding something important from me and I wish to know what it is…. I have a feeling that he… betrayed me somehow."

" Yes, so we both have it bad."

" No, you have it better if you just realise that you actually love Kain Akatsuki. He loves you and only you are blind to not see that."

Ruka glared at Megumi before looking away. " You're not bad, you pathetic, not talented human vampire hunter."

" You're not bad too, you desperate, love sick, clueless vampire." They smiled at each other. " I think we have ourselves a truce. Then you are an ally in a battle that may be coming?"

" I am if you are fighting alongside Kaname-sama."

Megumi smiled at her. " Yuuki is going with him and so, yes, I will fight alongside him even if it means going against Takuma-kun because I know that is the right way."

" Very well then. I know we will be good friends, Akiyama Megumi-chan."

* * *

She hit him over the back but he evaded her. She immediately tried to kick him but stopped herself. She stared at him, thinking about everything that has happened.

" Takuma… how could you?! The path you choice… you ended up having both Rima-san and Shiki-san hurt. I know I must fight you but…" She pulled out her weapon. " I can't do it… No, I won't do it." Megumi said, dropping her weapon onto the floor. Takuma looked at her.

" This might be the last time you'll see me. I know this must have hurt you and I hope you can forgive me but I'm going to redeem myself and kill my grandfather, Ichio."

" So, you're just going to leave now?" Megumi said, worried. She leaned into him and kissed him. " Try to come back alive, Takuma." He nodded before leaving, determined to stop his grandfather.

* * *

" Cross-san!! How much longer till' morning?! All these Level E's are starting to annoy me!!" Megumi shouted, slashing each of the vampires with her dagger.

" Just a few more minutes, Megumi-chan!" And with that, the battle ended. Megumi bowed at Kaien before hurriedly leaving to find Takuma. Her heart raced as she ran around to find him. Then she spotted Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima and Shiki.

She waved her hands at them and ran towards them. " Have you guys seen Takuma?" Megumi asked, fear evident in her eyes. Shiki took out something from behind him and showed her. It was Takuma's sword. She immediately fell down. " Is he… dead?"

" I don't think so." Shiki said, looking away from the girl. "I'm going to find him." Megumi nodded. " If he isn't dead, someone must have took him and if it is so, I will find him."

As everyone walked away, Megumi looked at the sunrise. " Don't worry, Takuma, when I find you, I'll murder whoever it is that took you and I don't care if it is human, vampire hunter or a pureblood vampire."

End Flashback,

* * *

" Are you sure this is a good idea? I really don't want anyone dying for Takuma. I should have gone alone." Megumi said. Aido placed a hand on her shoulder.

" He may be your boyfriend but he is our friend and we will get him out." Megumi smiled at him. " Ok, so, everyone got their parts?" Everyone nodded. " I just need a little thing before going… I need clothes. I'm so not going to wear a dress and fight." Everyone has an amuse smile before-

A huge boom sounded five minutes later and everyone panicked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review, enjoy and err, i don't own Vampire Knight. Anyway, this is my first time doing this type of story. I hope it's good! Please take my polls! Ok, this is the last chappie. Oh, if you like, you can visit my website:**

**.com **

**I will be posting all my stories including stories I have no completed (I might!). Anyway, enjoy! I hope my fighting scenes are... ok.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Fight for your life,  
Or should you fight for another's life,  
Everyone's opinions differ but for me,  
I will pick another's life for that is the right key._

* * *

" What is that loud sound?" A girl asked. Takuma stared at the girl. The pureblood, Sara. But he is curious about the loud sound that went off as well. He can't be too hopeful but he thought maybe, just maybe that they are here to rescue him despite his betrayal.

* * *

Elsewhere,

" Good luck everyone else. Do your duty well, he's counting on you." Megumi said before looking at her companions. Yuuki and Ruka nodded, before all three of them ran into the building from a different entrance.

The others, Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Shiki Senri, Seiren, Toya Rima and Kuran Kaname stood there, awaiting the other vampires to attack them. It's surprising that it took a friend to be captured for them to be so agitated and yet, here they are, about to use their full strength just for him.

As the Level B vampires attack, Aido froze them to the ground, forcefully breaking their legs. Shiki sighed before biting his finger and using his blood lasso to get rid of any incoming vampires. Kaname just stood still, letting those vampires burst into dust as soon as they gotten near him.

Kain on the other hand, sighed as he slowly got rid of them with his fire. Seiren moved faster than any of them and hurriedly defeated them. Rima just stood there, waiting for them to attack her before using her ability.

Megumi looked back as she ran, smiling at her friends. She considers herself lucky to meet them. The three women walked into the mansion, looking around for any vampires hidden. They continued walking in.

There was three ways in now. Yuuki looked at the map and pointed right. " It's this way." Megumi puffed her cheeks. " No, I remember the map said left!"

Yuuki looked at her and not before long, they stared at each other. Ruka, getting irritated, snatched the map and looked at it. " It's this way, idiots." She said, pointing to the middle door.

" We're not idiots! Hey!" Both Yuuki and Megumi said in unison. They followed Ruka, knowing that she is probably right. They entered the room and bright light clouded their vision. But as soon as they got used to it, they saw three vampires there and… a hostage.

* * *

Megumi, Takuma thought to himself, she's alive! He looked thankful at that but that's when he noticed, they came to rescue him but… after what he did…. He has never met such wonderful people and now, he realised just how wonderful they are. Unfortunately, he truly wants to help but vampires that are of lower level must listen to purebloods.

* * *

In the middle is the pureblood, Sara with her long hair and childlike features. To the left is a girl that seems to be a level A. To the right however, is an old man that looks just like Count Dracula.

Megumi turned to Yuuki. " Hey, doesn't he look like Count Dracula?" Yuuki nodded her head. " Yeah, he does, doesn't he? What do you think, Ruka-san?" Ruka examined the old man. " I think he is the one that started beliefs about Count Dracula."

As they discussed about the old man, said old man was getting annoyed. " Hey!!! I'm right here! Stop talking about me!!" The three women stared at him before they burst out laughing.

" He sounds just like a girl!!" Megumi shouted, trying to stop laughing.

" Hey!!" The old man shouted again, annoyed. Sara rolled her eyes. " This is why I ordered you to never talk, idiot. Ok, enough talk. You want to rescue Takuma-kun here? Then you'll have to defeat all three of us. It'll be fair, three against three but we obviously know who the stronger three are."

Megumi turned serious. " Ok, here's the plan, I'll take the pureblood." The other two were about to protest but she cut them off. " No, Ruka, you have to listen to a pureblood so you won't have a choice. Yuuki, your power still isn't fully developed yet. Besides, I'm taking revenge to her for taking Takuma. Now, which one of you wants Dracula?" Ruka and Yuuki looked thoughtful.

" I will take him." " Ruka will take him." Both of them answered in unison. Megumi nodded and immediately, all three of them disappeared, having their respective opponents to follow them. Takuma could see Megumi's battle from there.

* * *

" This is payback time for taking Takuma." Megumi said, taking out her dagger. With a flick, she swung her dagger upwards, holding it firmly. Immediately, she charged. Sara smiled at her. Her moves are fast but not enough strength to defeat her. Sara thought to herself.

Sara swung her hand and immediately, Megumi was pushed back. So, she has telekinesis like Yuuki? Megumi asked herself, observing the pureblood. Megumi threw her dagger at Sara who dodged it easily but as she dodged, Megumi used this distraction to attack the girl.

Megumi pushed her down and grabbed her dagger that landed near them. She held the dagger on top of Sara who smiled.

* * *

The woman immediately blocked herself. Damn! The girl's fast. I can't use my abilities with the girl's speed. Yuuki thought to herself. " What's your name?" Yuuki asked, trying to distract the girl.

" None of your business, Kuran Yuuki."

" Ok, none of your business, why are you helping the girl Sara?"

" I rather fight than talk, old hag." Yuuki glared at her, truthfully, she's not too worried about her age but since finding out about being a vampire, she's a bit touchy about it. Yuuki blew up everything she could. With the girl being too fast, Yuuki can't blow her up and that is a huge disadvantage because she isn't too talented at hand to hand combat.

* * *

" Come on, old man! Is that the best you got?!" Ruka shouted, slightly annoyed when she couldn't force him to stay still because he knows how to avoid her mind control. She was forced to use hand to hand combat, something she has not used in a long time because she isn't good at it.

Now, she regrets skipping all the hand to hand combat classes. She brought up her sword. She brought this just in case of a special problem just like this. Her long hair is being a bother right now.

With a bit to her lips, she took her hair and cut about 2 inch off, making it less difficult to fight the Dracula. Without warning, her eyes glowed red and she charged at the Dracula.

* * *

" They keep coming. It's getting annoying!" Aido shouted.

" Just keep fighting, Hanabusa. I'm just wondering how many vampires she keeps." Akatsuki said.

Shiki yawned. " I'm getting too bored and sleepy." Rima walked up next to him and offered him pocky. " This should help you stay awake, Shiki."

" Kaname-sama, about a few more left. We may hurry this up so that we can help those three." Seiren said.

" There's no need to rush. I know they are doing fine." Kaname said, an amused smile on his face.

" As you wish, Kaname-sama." Seiren said before attacking the enemy again.

* * *

Megumi flew back. Sara threw her off. Megumi glared. " I guess I have no choice but to use this… I hoped to not use it…" At her neck, a necklace laid there. She pulled off and placed the pendant into her dagger and her dagger changed into a…

* * *

" She's using it" Kaname said with a smile as everyone stopped to stare at the bright light that flashed into the sky.

" Should she really use it? She will tire easily. She can't defeat the pureblood in five minutes…." Aido said.

" We'll see, won't we?"

* * *

" She's using it…" Yuuki said, then she remembered something. In a rush, she ran to Ruka and as they stared into each other's eyes. They knew just what to do. The girl snapped out of her daze and followed Yuuki. Together, they nodded at each other and charged at their opponents.

* * *

" This is my sword, Bright Lights. However, unlike its name, it's actually an elemental weapon." Megumi explained to the amused Sara. Her dagger changed into a sword and is now sparking with electricity. The hilt of it has a gold colour. But other than those, it looks like a normal sword with silver metal that doesn't look heavy.

" Like it? It's created by Cross Kaien, the famous Legendary Vampire Hunter otherwise known as the vampires without fangs. Now, you will witness its power." She charged and immediately, lightning hit Sara as soon as her sword touched the enemy.

Sara tried her best to dodge every single hit by Megumi but is it really easy to dodge electricity when it moves too fast? It also happens to be a vampire hunter's weapon and that would mean…

Sara struggled as did Megumi. She is worn out because using this sword, you need the strength and speed. It's almost time out. With only 10 seconds left, she has to stop Sara in time. With her last strength, she charged at Sara who charged as well.

* * *

Both of their opponents blocked but what they didn't know was…

Ruka and Yuuki jumped behind them and Ruka quickly controlled them to stop moving. With a sudden realisation, the enemies struggled under Ruka's mind control. Yuuki nodded at Ruka. Yuuki focused, making the enemies burst into dust…

" It seems great minds think alike. That was… good work, Yuuki." Ruka complimented, smiling at the girl she used to dislike a lot.

" I'm glad you're ok." A voice said. Both of them turned around to see the other Night Class.

" Was that… Count Dracula?" Aido asked. " Hmm…"

Both Ruka and Yuuki smiled at each other before laughing. " I guess you could say he is." Yuuki answered. " We better check on Megu-" A scream could be heard.

* * *

Megumi charged but within a few seconds after she charged, her sword became a dagger once more and her necklace returned to her neck. With the sudden change, Sara knocked Megumi off the cliff and into the ocean. Takuma's eyes widened as he broke out of Sara's control and ran to save Megumi.

" Where do you think you're going?!" Sara screamed at Takuma, upset. Takuma turned and glared at her before jumping down the cliff. " Are you crazy-!?" Kaname appeared behind Sara and slowly, he sank his fangs into Sara's neck, draining the girl.

" Good bye, Sara. The plan I was thinking off was to find a home. So, you have truly lost." Sara's eyes widened as she died. The other Night Class students looked down the cliff.

* * *

Takuma jumped down. He never felt as frightened before as he held the fragile girl in his arms as they fell into the ocean. He swam ashore and laid down the girl. In a rush, he checked her pulse. Feeling nothing, he panicked.

" Ok, ok, think. CPR. Yeah, I should do that." Placing his hands on her chest, he pushed and gave her mouth to mouth. Slowly, she coughed up water. She looked at him and smiled.

" Well, this is like déjà vu. And, I officially hate oceans, seas, ponds and anything else like this." Takuma chuckled before hugging her.

" Hey!! Love birds!!! Hurry up, will you?!?! We'll have a huge feast at my place!!" Aido shouted. Megumi smiled before standing up, wobbly. Then, she felt someone carry her and turned to see Takuma. " I can walk but then again, I'm too tired to care. So, good luck carrying me my royal chariot." Takuma smiled.

" I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

" You do know I am human right? I'll die earlier than you."

" Then I'll kill myself after your death." Megumi laughed.

" You're joking right?" Takuma smiled at her and continue walking on. " Hey! You better be joking!" Megumi shouted as she smiled to herself for having great friends.

* * *

**Thanks for those who has supported me throughout the whole story,**

**Special thanks to:**

**little-kitty-Momo ( Wow, thanks you have supported in many ways. Thank you so much! I hope the ending is worth it!)**

**snowfoot511 ( Thanks!! I hope it's well written!)**

**TakumaIchijoLover ( Lol! I don't exactly hate any characters, dislike is more like it. Anyway, thanks again! I hope the ending's good!)**

**Scarlett Moonlight ( Thankies!! Hopefully it's good, the ending I mean. Lol!)**

Well, I hope to see all of you soon. Maybe on my site? Or I might more vampire knight stories. Reviews has motivated me a lot, I appreciate it. I'm glad for favourites and alerts too! Well, I'm tired, it's 12.47am in my country. Sigh... I better sleep. Night!


End file.
